


not so bad

by hoodieszn



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, day 6 can have all my money, i dont like the ending i didnt know how to continue it tbh, i found it in my drafts from a few months ago..., i think wonpil has like one or two lines sorry bub, i was having young k feelings the day i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: people always think the worst of brian kang. natalie isn't even sure what is so bad about him; to her, brian is just the quiet /cute/ guy who sits in the corner of her ceramics class. there is more to people than what others say.





	not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is yall i was having major young k vibes :/ not my fave thing i wrote messy ending anyways i hope yall enjoy

Brian Kang was known in his college campus for being the biggest flirt. He was known to break hearts and flirt with anyone who crossed his path. 

“I don't see what so bad about him,” Natalie told her suite mate. 

“he completely rejected her after flirting with her for days,” her suite mate complained. 

“Well if he didn't like then he didn't like her. Maybe the girl misunderstood.” 

Her friend rolled her eyes, “you are too naive. Brian takes advantage and breaks hearts of girls like you.” 

She never really believed what other people had said about Brian Kang. He sat at the very far corner in her evening ceramics class; never seen to bother anyone. He was quiet but talked when he needed to. 

It was one of those nights where her professor had lost track of time and had let the class out later than expected. Natalie walked across the empty and dark campus, keeping her almost dead phone close to her. She looked behind her in paranoia only to see a figure walking a few feet being her. The person's footsteps seemed to becoming closer as her breathing also began to increase. She started to walk faster in fear of the unknown person. 

“Come here. I just want to talk!” A man's voice rang from behind her. 

She quickly unlocked her phone and as she was about to dial for security it died. 'how convenient,’ she thought. 

“Come on darling, don't be afraid,” he yelled again. 

Because she was so busy rushing to get to her dorm she didn't notice where she was going. Natalie ran into a stiff surface, she looked up and saw it was Brian. 

“Hey are you alright?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Some guy is following me,” she said, pointing where she saw the man approaching. 

The stranger was now face to face with the pair. “Who is this sweetheart? Your boyfriend?” 

Brian stepped in front of her, “how about you take a step back dude.” 

“Or what pal?” 

Brian pulled out his phone and pushed the security button and soon enough a security car came and arrested the man. 

“Are you okay?” Brian asked as they watched the car leave them.

“Yeah, just a little shaken up.” 

“Let me walk you the rest of the way to your dorm,” Brian asked.

She nodded, “that would be great.”

When she got home her suite mate looked at her with worry. She explained what had just occurred only minutes ago. 

“See I'm telling you he's a better guy than people give him credit!” Natalie claimed. 

“He's just trying to warm up to you so he can make his move.”

She left it at that, not wanting to continue arguing. 

 

A few weeks passed by and Brian continued to walk her to her dorm even if it was not late. She asked how she can thank him and one night he figured out how. 

“I'm in a band,” he started, “and we are having a gig new by. I'd appreciate it if you made an appearance.” 

“I'd love to go,” she smiled, “I'll be there.”

Keeping her promise, Natalie stood in front of her messy closet contemplating on what to wear to the concert. After choosing something simple yet comfortable, she made her way to the concert. 

Natalie had made it there in the nick of time. A small crowd had began to gather at the front of the stage. Upon making her way there, she spotted dowoon who sent her a cute smile and a little wave. 

“I'll tell brian!” He yelled. 

A few minutes went by and the lights dimmed. Brian, dowoon and three other guys she didn't recognize appeared on the stage. 

“Thank you all for coming!” The guy with the glasses yelled. 

The crowd cheered, “we got dowoon on the drums, wonpil on the keyboard, sungjin and yours truly on the guitar and youngk on the bass,” he introduced. 

Young K? 

“We are day6!” And with that the group began playing. 

Brian noticed her in the crowd and had made his way towards the edge of the stage. He winked at her as he continued playing his bass. When the last song was done, he motion for her to meet him backstage.

When he saw her, Brian greeted her with a hug.  
“You have no idea how glad I am you came,” he chuckled. 

“I told you I would show up. Did you think I wouldn't show up?” 

“If I'm being honest, I didn't think so. Only because I wasn't sure if you'd be into the music we played.”

“You guys did amazing! I'm so impressed, I didn't know you or dowoon could play like that!” 

The other members approached, “Brian arent you going to introduce us?” 

“Guys this is Natalie. Natalie these are the guys,” he introduced.

She gave them a shy smile, “you guys killed it out there. Do you have any CD's?” 

Wonpil, who was on the keyboard, disappeared and returned with a few CD's. 

“Well I'm impressed that you asked for CD's and not what our Spotify was. I didn't think people still listened to CD's,” he said.

She blushed, “I like the sentimental value that comes with having CD's.” 

“Where did you find her Brian? She's so cute,” sungjin asked. 

“We go to school together,” he said. “Dowoon knows her too.” 

Dowoon who had returned from getting snacks nodded, “it's true.” 

“Hey,” jae said, “there a party a few blocks down of you are interested in coming along with?” 

“Thanks for the invite, but I'm not a big fan of parties. Maybe next time,” she apologized.

“Totally understandable,” sungjin said, “they can get out of hand and overwhelming at times. Next time.” 

“It was nice meeting you guys. Definitely let me know when you have another gig and I'll be there,” she smiled. “But I've got to get back.” 

They bid her farewell and exchanged numbers as well as social medias. As they were about to leave they noticed Brian was lagging. 

“Let go bri,” jae called. 

“You guys go! I'm gonna take her home.” 

She looked at him, “go with them Brian it's okay I can make it home fine.” 

“I'm not going to take no as an answer, I'm going to take you home and won't leave until I know you are inside.”

After the concert the two had began spending more time with each other. Everytime day6 had a concert Natalie would go or at least try to go. She had become their number one supporter. 

Brian had met up with dowoon at the schools snack shop, “I'm going to fail!” He groaned as he leaned his head on the younger.

“Fail what?” Dowoon questioned.

“Bio.” 

“For a second I thought you were going to say your creative writing class and I was going slap you because you are the groups lyricist.” 

“Dowoon, I'm going to fail and I can't afford to have a fail on my transcripts.” 

“Ask Natalie,” dowoon suggested, “she took it last semetanf aced it.” 

“I'll ask her later on today,” he sighed. 

And he did, “hey Nat, do you think you can tutor me in bio.” 

She turned to look at him as they were spinning clay on the tables. “Sure, just tell me when you wanna start.” 

She said it so casually he was worried she hadn't heard him. So he brought it up again as they were walking home, “so you can tutor me right? I can pay you and everything just name your price,” he said. 

“Of course I'll tutor you and no need to pay me you goof.” 

“But I'll feel bad if I don't give you something in return,” he pouted.

“Wrote me a song,” she asked. 

“A song?” 

“Just write me a song about anything you want and we will be even,” she smiled. 

It was the weekend after finals were over and day6 had another concert and of course Natalie was in attendance. At the very end Brian announced the song. 

“Alright guys, this song is a new one that I wrote for someone special. It's part of our agreement since she helped me pass my bio final with flying colors. This I like you,” he spoke into the mic. 

She stood there listening to the lyrics and her heart sped up. 

 

After I say this  
I'm not sure if we can  
Face each other again, smiling  
Go back to where we were, I don't know  
But still, I have to say this  
I

I like you

I've been crushing on you  
Like this  
But if you're not like me  
Just say "I'm sorry"  
That's all you gotta do  
I'll be fine

When the song was over she rushed backstage, sungjin chuckling at her frantic expression as she she looked for the guy who stole her heart. She found him sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

“Brian Kang,” she started, “look at me.” 

He did with his beautiful eyes. Brian had a worried expression. “I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but you know, I just had to let you know.” 

She cupped his face and kissed his forehead, “I feel the same way.”

So they began dating, Jae literally cheered when he heard that they would start going out. Brian took her on dates while they were on winter break.

“Do we have to go?” Brian whined as they were chilling in his apartment. 

“I mean you did not have to register for winter, Brian,” she chuckled.

“I know, but then i couldn’t graduate quickly as i wanted to,” he explained. 

She laughed, “then i will see you on monday.” 

And they did; natalie saw brian waiting for her outside her dorm building. “Are you really going to walk me to my class?”

“Of course, what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn’t walk my girlfriend to class.”

She blushed, “shut up.”

Spring soon came around and the couple had been together for about a month now. It was late at night and natalie was laying in her bed binge watching a show on netflix; brian and the guys were out at a party. She smiled when brian told her where he’d be friday night, “don’t feel bad, i’ve just had a long week and i want to relax,” she explained why she wouldn’t be joining them this time around. 

She was in a deep sleep when her phone had started ringing, looking at her blurry phone, she answered it. 

“Hello,” she said groggily. 

“Baby, im so sorry,” brian cried.

“Brian, brian slow down i can’t understand you. You are slurring too much bri,” she said as she sat up in bed. 

“Your suite mate,” he panted, “she kissed me. Like full on the lips and everything.”   
She sighed, “brian, ill call you tomorrow and we can talk about this when you aren’t drunk.”

They talked on the phone for about an hour at ten in the morning while she was getting her breakfast ready. She got no sleep last night after her phone call with a very drunk brian. As she retreated back to her empty room she heard the main door open and slam close.

Her suite mate had arrived. Natalie dusted herself off and made her way to the lobby. 

“Morning,” her suite mate said with a tight smile.

“Let me just cut to the chase,” natalie started, “i know you kissed brian. You don’t have to pretend like nothing happened.”

“When you confront someone make sure you have your facts straight first,” she snapped. “Brian kissed me. Not the other way around.”

“Brian called me as soon as it happened. He said you were the one who came onto him” she said.

“Are you really going to believe your boyfriend who you haven’t known for that long rather than me who you have know for over two years?”

“Yes, because i trust brian.”

“Oh and you don’t trust me?”

“Not really. I know that you were the girl who got rejected by brian. You confused his kindness for something else and had a vendetta for him; creating all these terrible rumors of how much of a player brian is. You got jealous of how close brian and i became and when you found out we started dating you could not stand the fact that maybe brian did not like you that way and that he is just a nice guy. So yeah i don’t trust you.”

Her suite mate’s face paled, “fine so maybe i did get jealous that you and that guy were dating, but do you blame me? Brian will break your heart and don’t come crying to me.”

“How would brian break my heart?”

“Haven’t you noticed how much attention day6 has gotten lately. They are bound to get a contract with a big three company; do you really think brian will pick you over his love for music?”

“When he does get signed with a company, i will support him and the guys all the way. I’m not going to stop him or make him choose me or the music. I want him to follow his dream. If that is the case i want him to break my heart.”

“So naive, natalie. It’s going to be the thing that drives you two apart.”


End file.
